The Fighter In Me
by 19mckenzie92
Summary: Sophie and Sian have been together since secondary school, something happened to Sophie when she was 14 but that made her and Sian's relationship stronger and Sian's from a family who have a long line of military personnel. read more to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Title: The fighter in me

Description: Sophie and Sian have been together since secondary school, something happened to Sophie when she was 14 but that made her and Sian's relationship stronger and Sian's from a family who have a long line of military personnel and following in her fathers footsteps is enrolled in the army as well and you will have to read more to find out.

Rating: 16 + contains rape

I did this as a one shot for the battle of the fics but I have decided to turn it into a fic so let us know what you think and if you want me to carry on with it

Chapter 1

Sophie's p.o.v

Here I am sitting at the kitchen table listening to my parents ramble on about work it's so boring so I just nod then leave it for a minute or two and nod again for all I know they could be getting me to agree to something completely insane, but I have other things on my mind, one thing going through my head one person to be specific, one very hot blonde to be more specific, my best friend Sian powers to be even more specific, she has long blonde wispy hair, the bluest eyes I have ever seen and they have this sparkle to them that when ever I look into them I get completely lost they are so mesmerizing and they just draw you in and take you over, a smile that will brighten up your day whatever the mood your in, her lips are just so kissable and she has a thing about cherry lip balm well more of an obsession if you ask me and did I mention that she is hot like really, really hot she has a perfect slender, tanned, toned body and basically her body is just to die for.

Right before I take you complete strangers any further into my thoughts I think it's only fair that I introduce myself before you think I am some complete random weirdo that is just having random perverted thoughts over their best friend but im allowed you see I' m Sophie Webster im 19 and I live on coronation street in weatherfield Manchester with my mum my dad and my 5 year old daughter m-j short for Maddison Jay.

Now back to why I am allowed to have them kind of thoughts and that reason is because, not only is she my best friend but she is also my girlfriend and yes people I did just say girlfriend so there is no need to have your eyes tested this is the 21st century after all, and we have been best friends since we started secondary school when we were 11 and then when I turned 14 something changed I started to get feelings that I couldn't explain like my head would start to go dizzy and then I would have this weird tugging sensation in my stomach like if you were to throw a bit of bread into the middle of a group of birds they would all flutter there wings going crazy warning each other off just trying to get to it, it's a weird way to describe it but I think that's how I would explain it and for a while I didn't know what that meant, but I would get them every time I thought about or saw Sian and I hated being away from her which was very rare because as my mum used to say we were joined at the hip so to cut along story short I took a leap of faith and acted on instinct and kissed her.

We were in my bedroom watching a film and it just seemed like the right thing to do at first she kissed me back but then she ran out and then I didn't see her for two weeks until she ended up on my door step saying that I had fucked her head up and she didn't mean to run off she was just shocked, those two weeks were I think the longest we had been apart since we had actually met each other if not then it was definitely the longest we hadn't spoken to each other and since then we have been pretty much inseparable.

In the first year that we had been dating a lot of stuff had happened in which lead to the existence of my baby girl but in some ways I think that just made us stronger, people on the street didn't think that we would last and nearly 6 years later we still going strong. Ok so for the last two out of the six I haven't actually seen her properly but we speak on the phone and she skypes us when she can but that is very rare and every time is special especially for m-j because she misses Sian like crazy even knowing Sian isn't her birth mum but that doesn't mean anything she has and always will be m-j's mum and that's how m-j sees it, how I see it and how everyone on the street sees it.

Flash back

Sian stuck by me when I told her what had happened, we had been dating for 3 months, when he did what I thought he was incapable of but obviously I was wrong seriously wrong, and it took me a while to tell anyone what happened let alone my family especially Sian. But I did I told Sian what he did because I took his girlfriend well I didn't take her really we both felt the same she loves me and I love her so why should she have been with him some one that she didn't feel the same about when she could be happy being with me at the end of the day it all makes sense right, well to me it did but to him obviously not.

As I said we had been dating for 3 months no one knew apart from Ryan, he acted like he didn't care when he was around Sian but when Sian wasn't with me his true colours came to light and he could be proper nasty the way he would look at me when I passed him in the street that evil glint in his eye that mad me scared and walk faster just to get to where I needed to be and it wasn't until Sian had gone away with her mum to see her Nan in Liverpool that Chesney had literally dragged me to this house party and I really didn't want to go I mean I love parties but I just had a really bad constant feeling and it didn't help that I knew Ryan was going to be there either and not having Sian there with me I was really unsure about the whole thing I never told Sian about the way Ryan really felt, one because she couldn't see it her self so I wasn't sure if anyone else could or if it was just me being paranoid and two I didn't want my stupid insecurities to ruin our relationship and our friendship.

The party was going ok and I knew I was just being silly I stayed mainly with Ches and the rest of our friends Ryan had passed me a few times but didn't approach us I really don't know what Sian saw in him seriously his emo styled hair really Sian come on haha I think its fair to say I have a fair few drinks in me now and I really wanted to have it out with him he was just annoying me the way he is stood over in the corner with his mates drinking his beer and just staring over

"Hey Sophie where's Sian tonight" Danielle asked

"She's err… urm….. visiting her Nan with her mum in Liverpool for the week… err im just gonna nip to the loo back in a minute k"

"Yeh you best be im not drinking these shots to myself Webster" Chesney winked as he nudged my shoulder playfully I whacked him lightly round the head moving quickly in the other direction towards the stairs out of his reach.

Ryan and his mates were standing in the corner across from the stairs as I walked past him he was still staring at me

"Take a picture it will last longer RYAN" he didn't say anything he just stood looking at me while his friends watched

"Hey Ryan where's Sian" he shrugged his shoulders OMG they don't know that him and Sian have broke up well, well looks like I could have some fun with this but I really need the loo no Sophie that can wait think Sophie think . . .

"Thought you two were okay now ry" his mate asked

"well if I had my way I know where SIAN would be right now" wow hello confidence this is so the drink talking and it is so gonna get me in trouble oh well

"Oh yeh Webster where would that be then" Ryan asked as I walked down a couple of steps leaning over the rail

"Well that's for me to know but I will give you a clue it involves my bed" I smirked his mates stifled their laughter as he looked at them

"Ryan you gonna let her talk about your girl like that" Ben stated

"Ben yeh he is because Sian's not his girl she's MINE" OMG who ever put that first drink in my hand is in big trouble

"Ryan man what's she talking about" another one of his mates asked

"OH CRAP….. Ryan I AM so sorry I thought you had told everyone that you were that bad in bed that Sian came running to me" OH FOR FUCKSAKE SOPHIE SHUT THE FUCK UP SERIOUSLY WALK AWAY NOW.

I could here them all laughing as I walked away and up the stairs to the bathroom.

After going to the loo and freshening up what happened less then 5 minutes ago started to sink I just told Ryan's mates that me and Sian were together I just really disrespected her in front of them and I didn't mean to that bout of confidence and word vomit came from nowhere and I just went with it. as I came out of the bathroom a hand cupped over my mouth jolting me backwards as they gripped there arm around my waist pulling me backwards into a room, I tried fighting against them but it was pointless whoever it was, was really strong.

I was thrown down onto the bed with force I was really scared, I heard a chink noise which I figured to be a door locking, I was to scared to move, their breathing getting heavier as I could feel them moving closer to the bed muttering things under their breath I could make out what he was saying but I knew that voice no matter how quiet it was it was a voice that I had grown a custom disliking to ever since Sian had started dating him last year and right now all I wanted was Sian. I lay there as still as I could as he was pacing I think still muttering things like she's mine and she will be mine again and right now I am really scared I would give anything for this just to be a dream but I know whatever he is going to do its not going to be good maybe he just wants to talk …. I was pulled from my thoughts by another chinking sound but this time it didn't sound like a door looking it sounded clumsier like it kept getting caught then his hand on my arm gripping me tightly as he flipped me over so I was facing him, his eyes looked empty like there was no one there his chest rising and falling quickly his breathing ragged, his shirt ruffled obviously where I struggled against him, that noise must have been his belt buckle as I noticed it was undone and that's when I looked away knowing full well on what he was planning on doing, the room was dark the only light being from the street as it shown through the gap in the blind, I didn't want this to happen and I wasn't going to let it happen. I sprung up from the bed obviously catching him off guard but at the same time probably the most stupid thing I could have done, as he grabbed my wrists pinning me to the bed leaning his body weight on top of me it felt horrible nothing like Sian and I know we haven't but when Sian's body was pressed against mine it feels right this just makes me feel really dirty and scared, I turned my head to the side so I couldn't see the loo in his eyes or feel his hot disgusting breath rebounding off my lips.

I struggled against his body again and again but it was pointless and it was just tiring me out, he might not look strong but he is

"This is your own fault Webster" he spat; he released one of my hands running his finger tips over my cheek brushing the strands of hair behind my ear. I felt his hand skim down the side of my body to the button on my jeans as his hand moved back up under my shirt skimming across my stomach it sent a cold rundown shiver straight down my spine and it felt horrible nothing like when Sian touches me I tried to imagine her touching me that it was her hand not his her touch that set me a light each time she touched me how ever little the touch it would send a thousand intense jolts of electricity flying through me and I couldn't on no scale compare what she makes me feel to this, this I didn't want this. I started to fight against him again trying to push him off of me and I was just about to scream out when he forced his lips on mine and I bit his lip and he jolted back

"You little bitch"

"Ryan . . . . . ple…ase just stop" he moved his hand back down to my jeans undoing the button as he tugged the down taking my underwear with them I felt so exposed dirty worthless cheap.

"You should've left her be, we were fine until you butted in" his voice was eerie

"She was normal and as for what you just did downstairs making a fool out of me in front of my mates you had no right in doing that" I shut my eyes knowing that there was getting out of this the music was pumping too loud for anyone to hear me so me screaming out was worthless and I didn't have the energy to keep fighting him all I wanted was Sian but she won't want anything to do with me after this I know it. . . .

Flash back over

I was so scared of everything even when Sian touched me sometimes I felt safe like when she held me but when she kissed me I just couldn't and I could see she was really confused this went on for a month and I needed to talk about it so I told Sian what he did and what he had said every single one of his words every single syllable still even now 5 years on fresh in my mind I can hear him feel him say it as his breath hit against my skin. I told her everything I had said as well how I disrespected her telling all his mates that Ryan drove her to me now thinking about it I provoked him by saying all that and I expected her to run dump me but she didn't she held me for that whole night never letting me go not once placing gentle kisses every now and again on my temple, she told me that she thought it was her that she had done something wrong and that I was going to break up with her when I told her that we needed to talk.

And she helped me through it she told me I needed to go to the police about it but I didn't want to I just wanted to forget about but she convinced me to tell my mum so I did and then my mum went straight to the police and I went with it he needed to know what he had done wasn't right and who's to say that he won't do it again.

But it wasn't until four months after it happened that I found out I was pregnant with his baby. I just thought that I was putting on weight and I was just an unlucky person that the sick bug didn't want to leave I didn't think to connect the dots along with the hormone turns and the fact that I hadn't had my period in four months that should of given it straight away but I didn't think twice about it with everything with the courts going on, but at the same time once that thought ran through my mind I just pushed straight into a box and locked it away not wanting to think anymore about it, but this all didn't go unnoticed by my mum she did connect the dots and she took me to the doctors and sat with me through the whole appointment she told the doctor that she thought I was pregnant and I was utterly gob smacked here was me thinking that im the shadow in this family when it's the complete opposite.

After the tests confirmed I was pregnant my mum asked me what I wanted to do she said it was completely up to me whether I wanted to keep it or terminate the pregnancy she said she would stick by me whatever and there was no way I could kill anyone or anything ok maybe the odd spider but that if it got to close to my personal space let alone kill my own baby something that's growing inside of me, something that's apart of me but is also a part of him a reminder of what he did to me, what he did because I supposedly took his girlfriend well I didn't take her really we both felt the same and she loves me so why should she have been with him someone that she didn't feel the same about when we did. . . . . . . .

Thankx for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The fighter in me

Description: Sophie and Sian have been together since secondary school, something happened to Sophie when she was 14 but that made her and Sian's relationship stronger and Sian's from a family who have a long line of military personnel and following in her fathers footsteps is enrolled in the army as well and you will have to read more to find out.

Rating: anyone?

Heres chapter 2 im not to sure about it tho so it's a bit long and sorry if it jumps at parts

Chapter 2

Sophie's p.o.v

So after telling my mum that I wanted to keep the baby and that I just couldn't get rid of it she broke down in tears although she said they were happy tears because she said that even knowing that I am only young she liked the idea of a little, little Webster running around. But the amount of times that we have had to stop her from launching herself at Michelle or Ryan in the street well I have lost count even knowing she said she was happy about the baby bit she really was not happy about how it had happened that broke her she wouldn't show it but I knew it had.

And after I told Sian about me being pregnant when she came round that day and to say she was stumped was an understatement she knew I hadn't cheated and that it was in fact Ryan's and it took her about 2 hours to say anything just sitting in my room on my bed looking at each other her eyes on occasion dropping down to my stomach as she tried to say something but nothing would come out. At first the silence scared the crap out of me thinking that she would run a mile but she didn't and finally after the two hour wait she said she didn't care that she would love the baby as much probably a little more as she loves me

Flash back

After coming back from the doctors with my mum having found out the results of the test we bumped into Michelle and my mum being my mum not being able to keep her trap shut doesn't matter who was around and right now there was Audrey and Maria outside the salon locking up ken and Deirdre walking Eccles, Dev and Sunita returning from the school run it was a round half 3 I think so Sian would be here soon as she comes around everyday after school and I had today off obviously where I went doctors and she had sent me a few texts asking where I was and that I best be okay and she would be round usual time which should be now.

"I hope you're proud of your son" my mum said sarcastically

"Mum leave it" I don't even know why I asked I know she won't its lie physically impossible for her to

"Listen to your little liar" yep that's what she calls me she thinks Ryan didn't do anything to me that he isn't capable of rape and neither did I until it happened

"my daughter did not lie your monstrous son did the unthinkable and your to stupid to see it just like that jury were and he got let off Scot free" yep that's right nothing happened to Ryan due to the lack of evidence and the fact he could be a very convincing liar telling his lawyer, the courts and the police that it was just a rash teenage decision and that I was completely up for it and now I was just regretting it. He told everyone at school how I was begging for it and because I didn't tell anyone straight away it didn't make it any easier except no one at school believed him or really liked him for that matter so they believed me over him

"SCOT FREE you think getting called a rapist is getting off Scot free, My Ryan is no rapist he would never even think about doing something like that" Michelle snapped

"he did" I whispered all of a sudden feeling very self conscious as I could see we had attracted a bit of attention and I didn't like talking about it I didn't even want to be out of the house let alone standing in the street arguing with his mum

"Sorry what was that" she asked in an undermining tone

"Don't you dare speak to her like that" my mum jumped to my defence putting herself between me and Michelle

"You may not want to hear it Michelle but your son is a r . . . rap . . . ist and what he did to me was inexcusable and he should be locked up" I said just above a whisper as gripped my mums arm as I physically started to shake the flash of Ryan's body on top of me feeling his breath on my neck the uncomfortable feeling flowing back through my body

"I didn't ask for it, I didn't do anything to him and I wasn't up for it not with him anyway" my voice started to become louder as I felt a familiar feeling coarse through my body I looked to my left to see Sian standing beside me looking like she wanted to pounce on Michelle I gripped her hand back

"Your only saying he raped you because your regretting it just admit it that he didn't rape you and that you lied about it" her voice was so patronizing that it made me want to just crawl back all that confidence that flowed through me a couple of seconds ago was now replaced with pure fear and I didn't like it

"NO... …. I DIDN'T LIE" I shook my head as I could feel the tears I looked to Sian

"I didn't . . . I swear I didn't lie" she pulled me into her as I buried my head into her shoulder people knew about us now as it came out in the courts about how Sian left Ryan for me

"You two make me sick"

"YOU WHAT" I felt Sian jolt away from me

"WE MAKE YOU SICK TWO PEOPLE THAT LOVE EACH OTHER, BUT FOR YOUR SON THAT PERFETIC LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A LIFE" she pointed somewhere over Michelle's shoulder as I looked to see Ryan walking up behind her I started to move back that smug look plastered on his face I didn't wanna be out here more flashes of what he did to me flying through my mind Sian was still having ago at Michelle until she stopped looking back at me I was still backing off scared that he would do it again and now that I have this baby inside of me just made it worse could I really go through with this having this baby it being a reminder everyday of what he did to me.

"You alright Sophie" his voice it made me want to be sick I heard him laugh as I looked back he was whispering something to Michelle

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER" I heard Sian shout as I ran back to the house fumbling with the keys just wanting to get in off of the street away from him and prying eyes.

As soon as I got in I fell against the back of the sofa falling to the ground curling up into a ball wanting these images to leave my head but nothing was working, I could feel it as if it was happening all again the words the smell the feeling of discomfort the roughness how I felt exposed I pulled my jumper down over my knees attempting to cover my self to make that feeling go away but it wasn't working

"Soph. . . .. Sophie" the tears started falling faster as my breathing became more rapid I felt a hand reach out and grab my arm just like he had except they didn't keep a tight grip they just nudged me gently but I still made me scared as I flinched back from the touch sitting up against the sofa the tears impairing my view as I looked in their direction all I could make out was brown hair and I freaked tucking my head into legs as I pulled them up to my chest wrapping my arms around them holding them tightly six words tracing through my mind over and over

"This is your own fault Webster" his voice replaying those words each time and I gripped my hands tighter around my legs clawing slightly at my jeans.

"Sophie" they called again but I knew that voice this time I looked up pulling my self out of the daze I was in blocking the images in my mind to see a very concerned looking Rosie kneeling down next to me and it looked like she was about to cry her eyes all watery.

"what happened Sophie" she asked softly I couldn't do this now as more images rushed through and I got up running up the stairs hiding away in my room the only place I felt safe the place where I spent most of my time, I didn't even go to school for the first few weeks I just point blank refused but having Sian with me helped I felt safe with her but that's it I would go to school and Sian was in all my lessons I would avoid Ryan at all costs by spending lunch and break with Sian either in the library or in a class room or sometimes even with the teachers in the teachers lounge the teachers were very understanding of what had happened and the head even expelled him but seeing as their was nothing to prove what he had done the school had to take him back but he was on a very fine line and then I would go straight back home to my safe haven where we stayed and tbh even now I still don't like going out on my own I have to be with someone at all times so I know he wont do it again that's my worst fear now because he got let off he could just walk straight through my door and it could happen again at that thought of the door flying open it actually flew open and it scared the crap out of me as huddled myself into a tighter ball on my bed as if to protect my self pulling my jumper back down over my jeans that was until I heard quiet sobs as the door shut carefully.

Sian's p.o.v

I was running a bit late to get to Sophie's as I forgot I had to pick up my new cadets uniform from my dad as I had to go to a dinner with him and some other army officials tonight and I was going to ask Sophie to come with me. Every thing that has happened to her I can't even imagine it, it makes me want to be sick that the boy I thought that I had loved last year enough to lose my virginity to well how wrong was I. And to think he done that to Sophie the girl I am absolutely head over heels in love with my best friend makes me furious.

When I first found out when Sophie had told me you should of seen her she was shaking like a leaf when she told me that we needed to talk I ultimately thought the worst and thought she was going to break up with me but obviously that was only the worst that I could think, what she told me scared me and the fact she thought that I wouldn't believe her that I would think she was making it up but I knew she wasn't it took her a whole five hours to tell me that he raped her and the rest of the night telling me everything that had happened.

Now rounding the corner from the bus stop next to Audrey's salon I saw people looking in the direction of the pub and outside the pub stood Michelle, A very protective sally who was stood slightly in front of my Sophie and then Sophie she didn't look ok she was fidgety shaking a bit and I see her grip sally's arm and I took that as my cue as I strode over there taking my girls hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as she carried on with what ever she was saying with a bit more confidence something she seems to of completely lost the other night she asked me why I was with her when I could have anyone worth looking at in the world instead of her and that broke my heart because she is so broken and there's nothing I can do about it except be here for her, my parents came to an arrangement with sally that im allowed to stay 4 nights a week which is Thursday Friday Saturday and Sunday and tonight is Thursday.

"Your only saying he raped you because your regretting it just admit it that he didn't rape you and that you lied about it" I wanted to smack her one but somehow I doubt I would get away with it just the thing though he gets off for the unthinkable and I bet I would get in trouble for smacking her one.

I felt her shrink back at the words as they were delivered her hand was trembling,

"NO I DIDN'T LIE" I looked at her tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head and she looked at me she looked so scared I knew she was thinking about that night I also knew she wasn't thinking about it by choice the amount of nightmares she has had where she has practically pushed and hit me to get me away from her but that's only happened a couple of times I haven't kissed her properly since before she told me pecks maybe but not a proper kiss I wanted to respect her and not freak her out and she would make me hold her so tight at might that I thought I would at least break her ribs but she would say that she needed to be safe and if I was holding her then he wouldn't be able to get to her again, and I can't help but think if I didn't go to my Nan's then that wouldn't of happened.

"I didn't . . . I swear I didn't lie" I pulled her straight into me placing my hand on the back of her head stroking her soothing her as she tucked her head into my neck

"I know you didn't lie Soph. . . I believe you k" I gripped her waist as she held onto my hoodie for dear life like if she would let go then I would disappear but im not going anywhere and she needs to know that what he did to her wasn't her fault.

"You two make me sick" I

"YOU WHAT" I shot away from Sophie but keeping hold of her hand as I leered at Michelle

"WE MAKE YOU SICK TWO PEOPLE THAT LOVE EACH OTHER, BUT FOR YOUR SON TO THAT PERFETIC LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A LIFE" I pointed over her shoulder at him as I saw him walking towards us, I felt Sophie tug her hand free from mine as I turned looking towards her, her eyes were trained on Ryan as she was backing away slowly the fear in her eyes are you telling me that she is meant to be faking that because right now she is shit scared and he is making her like that I chanced a look at him

"You alright Sophie" he had this smug grin on his face what a creep and he did not just talk to her

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER" I moved in front of him blocking his view as I looked back over my shoulder Sophie had took off towards the house as she fumbled with the keys to open the door you could physically and mentally see how scared she was and Michelle is standing there saying that she lied about what Ryan did, I don't think so somehow do you.

The sound of the door slamming shut rippled through the street, that smug look still plastered on his face as I looked towards sally she was staring after Sophie and that's it I just swung for him I had, had enough of him walking the street acting like he had done nothing when she was so scared even to step out the front door she hardly comes to school anymore and when she does we sit in a class room at break because she is scared of what people would say, I promised her I wouldn't but I needed to he deserves a lot more and he should count him self lucky that there has always been people around to stop Kevin and my dad but not for his own sake for theirs because even knowing it would be worth it Sophie doesn't need any more problems involving him.

After I had decked him I decked Michelle as well as she tried going for me but I guess my combat skills do come in use for something after all, Sally pulled me back taking me into the surgery to get my hand checked as my knuckles were bleeding and like proper bleeding not just a little cut.

After a bout 20 minutes we made our way back to the house as I put my stuff and my uniform on the sofa, Rosie was sat in the kitchen

"Where's Sophie" Sally asked Rosie just looked at her blankly before speaking

"She err well I heard the door slam and I came downstairs and she was just laying there curled up on the floor shaking it was like she wasn't even there, mumbling things saying stop and she pulled her jumper down over her knees… she just looked so broken and I was calling out to her but I don't think she even heard me . . . . I didn't like seeing her like that mum it was horrible she even freaked when I touched her just saying please don't over and over"

"Im going to go and check on her" I stated walking out of the kitchen as I rushed up the stairs, I rushed a bit to quickly as I practically fell through her door which made her jump as she let out a quiet whimper as she tucked her self up into a ball pulling her jumper back down, now I know what Rosie was on about I have never seen her this, this bad she would always put on a front but seeing her like this broke me as I shut the door carefully sobs racked through my body as the tears started to fall the salty taste reaching my lips as I sniffled wiping them away.

"Sian" she sobbed as I made my way over to her kneeling beside the bed I didn't want to freak her out so I didn't touch her

"Im here Soph" I said softly she rolled over slowly un-tucking herself as she straightened out on the bed

"Im so. . . . So sorry" why is she saying sorry, it's not her fault I got up placing my self on the bed pulling her in to me as she wrapped her arm around my waist the sobs catching my breath in my throat, she tucked her head into the crook of my neck as I placed a soft kiss on her temple, I placed my finger under her chin lifting her face so I could look in her eyes

"Don't you dare be sorry ok, you have nothing to be sorry for ok" I need her to look at me when I said it so she would believe I kissed her forehead once more before she tucked her head back down in to my neck

"I do have to be sorry" she mumbled into my skin

"Why" I asked curiously, what does she possibly have to be sorry about?

"Please don't hate me"

"Baby you're starting to scare me, just tell me I promise im not going to hate you"

"Promise me" why is she being like this really starting to scare me

"Look at me Soph" she looked up to me as I placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips running my thumb over her cheek

"I promise" I said softly pulling away from her

"I . . . . Im. . . "She paused sitting up and crossing her legs as she put her head into her hands, I followed her movements but stayed quiet as I placed my hand on the small of her back she flinched

"Sor...sorry" she whispered as she settled back into my touch

"its ok, and stop saying sorry Soph please" she nodded her head as she shuffled round to face me so we were sitting face on, I waited for her to talk I wasn't going to push her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" and she broke down in tears again as I took her hands from her lap squeezing them gently to reassure her

"Im. . . . p . . .pre. . . ." she paused again looking away for a second as she held my hands tighter "im Pregnant" I didn't know what to say I just sat there . . . . .

I don't know how much time had passed but the crying and tears had stopped as I pulled my self from my thought but sinking straight back in 'she's pregnant, he got her pregnant was it not enough that he raped. And this is the thought that has been running through my mind since those two words left her mouth that this baby is 100% completely innocent it's got nothing to do with the baby and what ever she decides to do im gonna stick by her and I know she's only 14 but she is 15 this year and im 16 at the end of the year so I can get a job as well as doing my air force cadets not that I need a job for money and im not saying that to be snobby and I wouldn't say that I was rich but my family are well off with my dad being a general he gets paid a lot and he sets me a monthly allowance of £500 so saving shouldn't be an issue and I would love this baby like its my own just like I love her . . . . wait what if she doesn't want to be with me now and what is she going to do about school we have our gcse's next year what are people going to think woaahh Sian calm down with the thinking it's not gonna matter what other people think because it's nothing to do with them, stop thinking and talk, I pulled my self out of my thoughts

"what are WE gonna do" I made sure I emphasized on the we so she would know im with her in this and she wont go through it with out me but that bar for wanting to kill Ryan has just raised not to think what Kevin's going to do when he finds out that boy is a dead man walking I can tell you that now. She looked at me as I saw her smile for the first time in ages. . . . . .. . . . .

Flash back over

Sophie's p.o.v

Any way that's how it practically went down and its still going on sort of Michelle still lives on the street but Ryan moved away well he got driven away by the residents on the street after the whole truth came out and Michelle is still apologising especially after I had m-j and brought her back from the hospital she wanted to be involved but I said I didn't want m-j to have anything to do with him or her, m-j is mine and Sian's daughter no one else's but bringing you back to here and now where I am sitting in the kitchen most likely agreeing to something absurd, I am counting down the days until I see her again I haven't seen her in nearly two years now and it's driving me crazy, and like I said she calls and skypes when she can but with the line of work she is in it's hard for all of us just wanting to know if she's ok every second of every minute of every hour of every day, making sure were up to date with all the news from everything that is happening over there.

I just can't wait to have her home with us which will be in another two months and I can't wait to hold her again, to feel the warmth of her body pressed up against mine, to actually hear her voice with out the crappy phone reception, to look into her eyes and tell her that I love her we can be a proper family again… and now your probably wondering what it is Sian does and why she is not actually here, well ya see her family has along line of military personnel and Sian's dad is a general I think im not good with all the ranks and stuff but anyway since we started secondary school she had started air cadets and I did as well but I hated it there was way to much discipline if you ask me my mum has trouble getting me to keep my room tidy let alone go through a whole cadet inspection no thank you I get enough of that off of my mum but Sian loved it she loves being up in the air she said it made her feel closer to her granddad who taught her how to fly so that's why I haven't seen her in nearly two years because she is off piloting our troops about in the on-going forever lasting war but to be honest it scares the shit out of me just thinking bout her being over in the middle of all that I mean as it is already two choppers have been shot down what if hers is next I don't even think I have actually had a proper nights sleep since she left…

"MUMMY" I was pulled out of my thoughts by m-j I look at her and I think how can something so innocent come from what happened to me.

"Yes baby girl" I giggled as she came running into the kitchen and stood between my mum and dad who had ear to ear grins plastered on their faces

"Aunty Rosie helped me loosssee a twooth"

"How"

"Ayep she pwulled it out"

"What do you mean she pulled it out….ROSIE" I exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen as nothing had happened

"Yes geek"

"Slapper"

"Oooohhhh mummy swore"

"Mummy's bad… M-J said that you pulled her tooth out" I asked turning to Rosie

"Err yeh I did why"

"What do you mean why; you can't just go around pulling peoples teeth out Rosie?"

"Hold on I didn't just pull it out well technically I did but it was just hanging and she came running into my room

And asked me to help her so I did"

"M-J why didn't you just say that instead of making me think that your aunt was some looney that goes around pulling teeth out" she shrugged passing me the tooth

"Will mumma help the twooth fwairy fwy" just before I could answer her there was like an authoritative knock at the door. I always got scared when people knocked like that…. Rosie went to answer the door.

"That was Sean asking if we were still going pub I told him maybe"

"Yeh we are still going aren't we baby girl" I said picking her up and placing her on my lap as I tickled her.

It was now 6pm and we had been in the pub for hours listening to updates from the news, Steve and Becky had made this a regular thing now so everyone knew what was happening. M-J was sat on the bar of the rovers playing with Jason, I swear she might be 5 but she definitely takes after Sian in the flirting zone all she has to do is bat her eye lids and Jason gives in.

"Think you got a bit of competition there Roseh" I nudged her in the side as I got up and walked over to them, M-j let out a big yawn and tried protesting that she wasn't sleepy and kept saying she wanted mumma which was Sian im mummy and Sian is mumma, I turned to my mum and dad telling them I was going to put m-j to bed and I would see them later I stood talking for a few minutes and I thought m-j had fallen asleep were her head rested on my shoulder, until she started wriggling furiously shouting mumma, I couldn't keep a hold of her

"M-j mumma's not here" The whole pub had fallen silent. She got out of my grip and ran off behind me just as I spun round I heard that voice I had been dying to hear clearly for the past two years

"Hiya baby girl" M-j literally jumped into her arms as I was just rooted to the spot my lips parted in shock as my whole world was literally for the first time in two years standing within my reach.

I couldn't move say anything my heart was beating so furiously it felt it was gonna burst out of my chest, I felt nervous scared even a good scared though, people greeting her welcoming her back as she made her way to me I was still stuck, she wasn't meant to be back for another two months, and now I was face to face with her as she place m-j on the ground leaving me to get lost in hers, not even an arms length between us all I had to do was move a little and I would be in her arms for the first time in two years.

"Please tell me im not dreaming" I whispered

"You're not dreaming" it still didn't feel real she brushed her knuckles over my cheek as I brought my hand up to take hers as I leant into the touch as my eyes fluttered closed as I was re-acquainted with the softness of her skin against mine, the way her scent replaced the smell of booze around me, that crazy tugging sensation forming in the pit of my stomach, I rested my forehead against hers, trying to get my head around the fact she was back here with me safe and sound.

I opened my eyes looking straight into the intense blue eyes that stared back at me full of love and adoration, I slowly leant in scared that if I moved to fast she would disappear, my nose grazed against hers millimetres from her sweet lips

"Forever" she whispered her hot breath rebounding off my lips, softly capturing her lips conveying all the love I had for her through this one simple action, I gripped my hand onto her neck pulling her in deeper bringing are bodies closer I missed the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I felt M-J tugging at my leg as I pulled away to pick her up Sian squished us both into a hug

"Forever" I whispered back gripping onto her for dear life never wanting to let her go

"The fwourtweenth of May dwefwinitwely the dway I got my mumma bwack"

We pulled apart to look at m-j "some ones got big" Sian replied tickling M-j

'_Most definitely, the 14__th__ may the day my whole world came back'_

Thanx for reading let us know what u think


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Fighter In Me  
>Description: Sophie and Sian have been together since secondary school, something happened to Sophie when she was 14 but that made her and Sian's relationship stronger and Sian's from a family who have a long line of military personnel and following in her fathers footsteps is enrolled in the army as well and you will have to read more to find out.<br>Rating: any one  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but wish I did lol :)<p>

Just a short filler chapter i will most probably update properly tomorrow or sometime next week :)

Chapter 3

Sian's p.o.v

I did have two months left in this hell hole but fresh orders came through this morning sending me back to England, Manchester weather field to be exact back to civilization, back to the street where my friends are, where my family live, to where the most two important people of my life are, you think I would be ecstatic about that and a part of me is but im not going back for long, a month and that's it then im deported straight back over here and I know I really wanna go back but I know I will go back and I will have to tell her and m-j that im leaving again and I hate it getting them back just to leave them again, two people that if I didn't have them this nightmare would probably be even worse if that's possible knowing that I am going back to those two people when this is all over makes it all the more worth while.

Two people that I haven't seen in two whole years, I have missed two years of my daughters life, two years of being out of the entire loop, I know what has been going on over their and we speak through skype on the phone whenever I can but its not the same the phone reception in this base is crap half the time it sounds like im talking to a robot, and it makes it hard where I am a squadron leader I have a lot of responsibility.

Especially where I have to prove that I am worthy of this rank at such a young age the others think just because my dad's a general I skipped the ladder but in truth I worked my ass off to get where I am now I have clocked in more flight time than most of them but those are not the only reasons I am a good leader and I get the job done I don't piss about, I take in the risks and some of choices I make are rash and straight to the point and as a leader you need to know what's best for your team to keep them and yourself alive but also where I am a girl most of them can be quite sexist thinking that the was zone is no place for someone like me what that is supposed to mean I don't have a clue.

But on the other hand I don't care I have the respect of my team I lead them in I get them through and get them out, getting my teams back safe from enemy lines is a key factor and you don't have any room for mistakes so you don't have time to think about who you are going to be friends with or if somebody doesn't like you, you just have to belt up and get on with it, but in saying that I have two teams the troops I pilot in and out mainly everyday and I have the up most respect of the hawks which is the specialist team and practically my family, I also lead but we have only lead one operation which was in my first tour, along with my four wing men and woman, flight lieutenants Amanda Connor, Jake Rodriguez, Scott Hunter and then you have flying officer J. Briggs but we call him Sparky because he's little and well if I had to describe him in some way I would describe as a little jack Russell plus he loves playing with welding gear hence the Sparky bit they are also my piloting crew for every mission.

Hold on wait a second woaahh, woaahh

"JIMMY" I screamed

"Yes mam" he replied saluting me

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT"

"Your bird mam"

"EXACTLY. . SO WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HUGE SCRATCH" I pointed to my door there was a huge silver scratch running down the side of my baby. K maybe I should let you in on what's happening, Jimmy is sparky and he is cleaning my bird after he lost the poker game last night, and my bird being the UH-60 Black Hawk my daddy bought me there's only one in this whole base and everyone knows its mine but im telling you this bird is my pride and joy, jet black, 4 single rotor blades powered by two general electric T700 turbo shaft engines and on the tail I have my girls name painted Sophie Lauren Webster.

He started to panic as he ran around the chopper checking over everything

"Jimmy this bird has to be ready 1600 hours"

"YES MAM" he shouted nervously as he came to an abrupt stop in front of me raising his hand to his forehead saluting as did I and I turned back walking towards the hanger

"1600 hours Jimmy that bird flying me home" I shouted over my shoulder as I continued walking

I walked back into the hanger where the rest of my team

"What the eck was that about Sian" Amanda asked

"There's a huge scratch on my door"

"And you saw that all the way from here" I shrugged

"Yeh I did the light must of caught it" I replied

"Yo cap . . . . You ready for our flight home" James stated running over from the planes

"To be honest no im not"

"What why you haven't stopped talking about Sophie and to be honest I wanna meet the girl that has captured the heart I can't catch" Scott frowned its no secret that he likes me but he knows about me and Sophie and respects that.

"Yeh but what about m-j Sian she's probably dying to see you two years is along time for a kid"

"I know it is and I know what she is feeling right now I've been through the same with my dad when I was her age hardly ever seeing him…. Its just im gonna get home then have to leave after a month, one month and im gonna have to say bye all over again" I stated walking around my plane checking her over she is probably my second pride and joy Sophie and M-J being number one.

"When was the maintenance checks done last" I asked

"They were done yesterday morning" Scott replied

"So they are fit to fly" I asked walking up the steps leaning over in to the cockpit grabbing my photo of Sophie and M-J

"Yeh I guess so but Sian you know what happened last time"

"So she's my bird why not" I placed the picture back where it was back on the da

"Because your dad . . . you know the general of this base said no"

"Ok, ok, I won't just don't get why your so scared of him"

"Sian he's a general one wave of his hand and we could be over"

Right anyway you lot best get some sleep we got a long day tomorrow"

"Mam" Jimmy shouted

"Yes Jimmy" I sighed you know there is always that one person that annoys you well he is it

"Your bird won't start"

"What do YOU MEAN WON'T START JIMMY" I demanded

"oh crap this ain't gonna be good" I heard Amanda mumble to the boys as I turned to her she held her hands up and mouthed what good job that there practically like a family to me, I turned back to jimmy and stormed past him

"Sparky what you done now boy you know what the raptor and the hawk means to her" Amanda stated pushing past him

"I swear I didn't do anything it just wouldn't turn over" jimmy squealed turning to Scott and James for help

"SPARKY GET YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE NOW" I shouted

"Don't look at us bro your on your own with this one" James replied walking out side . . . . .

Thanx for reading


End file.
